harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Windmills (GrB)
Windmills are used in Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar to make essential items used in Recipes or sold at the weekly Bazaar. Items such as Brooches, necklaces, and bracelets can be crafted with the second Windmill, which is by the Hotel. The First Windmill is used to ferment items such as milk to make cheese, and grapes to make wine. The windmills would even grind, and pack, tea to drink, sell, or give as gifts. The third, and last windmill, removes seeds from vegetables or other crops you insert into it and packs them into a seed bag to reuse, or make even more vegetables or fruits, crops that don't regrow would essentially be a waste of time to turn back into seeds, on the other hand, it would be wise with crops that do regrow to take them and turn them all back into seeds before the end of a season to be able to re-grow them when its season comes around again. Even buying a single pile of Fodder for cows and sheep can be turned into a field full of grass with enough time and determination. Chestnuts, and other nuts can be peeled and packed into a can, or ground up to make the essential base for delicious desserts such as cookies. Windmill 1: Fermenting Fertilizer #Weed #Branch Cheese #Milk Good Cheese #Jersey Milk Great Cheese #Golden Milk Herb Cheese #Milk #Chamomile Good Herb Cheese #Jersey Milk #Chamomile Great Herb Cheese #Golden Milk #Chamomile Yogurt #Milk #Mint Good Yogurt #Jersey Milk #Mint Great Yogurt #Golden Milk #Mint Fruit Yogurt #Milk #Mint #Banana #Strawberry #Peach Good Fruit Yogurt #Jersey Milk #Mint #Orange #Apple #Grape Great Fruit Yogurt #Golden Milk #Mint #Muscat #Blueberry #Cherry Butter #Milk #Oil Good Butter #Jersey Milk #Oil Great Butter #Golden Milk #Oil Herb Butter #Milk #Chamomile #Oil Good Herb Butter #Jersey Milk #Chamomile #Oil Great Herb Butter #Golden Milk #Chamomile #Oil Mayonnaise #Egg #Oil Good Mayonnaise #Black Egg #Oil Great Mayonnaise #Golden Egg #Oil Herb Mayonnaise #Egg #Chamomile #Oil Good Herb Mayonnaise #Black Egg #Chamomile #Oil Great Herb Mayonnaise #Golden Egg #Chamomile #Oil Miso #Soybean #Cooked Rice Red Wine #Grape White Wine #Muscat Rose Wine #Grape #Muscat Strawberry Wine #Red Wine #Strawberry Tomato Wine #Red Wine #Tomato Chicha #Corn #Yogurt Pineapple Wine #White Wine #Pineapple Peach Wine #White Wine #Peach Banana Wine #White Wine #Banana Orange Wine #White Wine #Orange Cherry Wine #Cherry #Red Wine Apple Wine #Red Wine #Apple Blueberry Wine #White Wine #Blueberry Honey Wine #Honey #White Wine Chestnut Wine #Chestnut #White Wine Beer #Wheat #Soybean Champagne #Rose Wine Pickled Turnip #Turnip #Olive Oil Pickled Potato #Potato #Olive Oil Pickled Cabbage #Cabbage #Olive Oil Pickled Asparagus #Asparagus #Olive Oil Pickled Onion #Onion #Olive Oil Pickled Pumpkin #Pumpkin #Olive Oil Pickled Radish #Radish #Olive Oil Pickled Carrot #Carrot #Olive Oil Pickled Spinach #Spinach #Olive Oil Cauliflower Pickle #Cauliflower #Olive Oil Pickled Eggplant #Eggplant #Olive Oil Pickled Yam #Yam #Olive Oil Pickled Pepper #Pepper #Olive Oil Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar